


Five More.... Minutes, I Mean

by Exemai



Series: GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Team as Family, a flat is the same as an apartment, but british~~, hinata and kags are being gay and married together and they share a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Just kags and Hinata being domestic as shit





	Five More.... Minutes, I Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinosaur/gifts).

> My girlfriend said she'd read the HQ stuff i write even though she doesnt read it anymore so imma take this opportunity to show how much i love her

Shouyo rolled to his other side. _Mmn, no warmth..._ His arm hit the semi-warm matress and his husband wasn't anywhere to be seen in their room, but the smell quickly clued him in to where Tobio had gone to.

He sat up, drowsily rubbing at his eye and prodded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mor'in Tobi," He yawned.

"Dumbass i was gonna bring this up to you." Shouyo giggled hugging him from behind. "Bacon and eggs, now let go before they burn, Shou." He did end up letting Tobio go, reluctantly, but was worth it when he was served food. Tobio lived on his own during highschool when they were at Karasuno, so he usually cooked for himself, a fact Shouyo gets the blessing of living through everyday.

They met when they were 15 going on 16, they were 25 now, having been together 10 years and married for five of them. They werent on the best of terms back as first years, but Shouyo didnt want it any other way. "What you thinking about, Shou?" Hmm, Shouyo smiled.

"I was just thinking about how much youve changed Tobi, you werent the nicest person back when we met." 

Tobio scoffed, "Because i was too socially inept and got stuck with you for that first year quick back in volleyball. We wouldnt be in the olympics together if it wasnt for that quick of ours." Shouyo hummed in agreement.

Yep, they've changed, but Shouyo likes this new peace they got going on, it'll freak the old team out when they finally meet again that's for sure, their team from ten years ago, back when Daichi, Suga and Asahi were still there.

Shouyos first proper team, and he loved every single member like family, brothers even Tsukishima. (Well, Tsukisimas, plural. Kei and Tadashi got married last fall), even them.

Shouyo could get used to being a Kageyama with Tobio.


End file.
